The Belle of New York
by a star fall
Summary: She was looking for her brother, running from her past, and finding the life that lay before her. Rating till change for future chapters. I know it sounds like an overdone plot, but this story is dark, compelling, and heartfelt.
1. Preview

Story Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or make any profits off this story. Any characters not from the original Newsies are mine.

**Preview**

Belle took a stabling breath before she responded to Spot's words. "Thank you," she said. Simple and sweet and full of meaning. Spot looked deep into Belle's hazel eyes and knew that he had given her something with his words. He didn't know what it was but he knew that he had helped her in some way and that was enough for him for now. Her eyes showed him a storm of emotions. With that simple response, Belle turned slightly signaling her desire to begin walking again. Spot matched her stance and together they strode off.


	2. Prelude

**Prelude**

She had done it. She was on her way. It had been almost too simple and she wondered if she could have done it as easily a few years ago. Of course she had to save up the money first, but without that detail could she have snuck away without any problems any earlier. She realized she would never know so it did no good to think about it.

"I'm on my way now. And I am going to find him." She whispered to herself with a slight smile as she sat in the lonely train car. The sun was shinning through the window and Mary felt glad to have the rays touch her skin. Over the past few years, she always relished the feel of the sun. So often she only felt the touch of moonbeams. And the dark corners of the night.

"Well, all that is changing." She thought.

"I did it. I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Mary walked out of the train yards and began her search. She had never been to New York before and she soon realized it was a big place. Much bigger than Price, North Carolina.

"At least I have something to go on and I'm not just combing the whole city", she thought. "He told me he planned on working as a newsie. He had heard from some of his friends that a kid could get by selling newspapers in the city. That was 5 years ago, but at least it is somewhere to start."

As Mary was walking she listened to the sounds of the city surrounding her. She heard the idle chatter of passersby and the bargaining between street vendors and their customers. After walking for a while and just gathering her bearings, Mary heard something that piqued her interest.

"Rogue stallion breaks chains and runs rampant on Coney Island! Penny a Pape!"

A newsie was standing on a nearby street corner shouting headlines. Mary grinned. He couldn't have been more then 13. He wore tattered britches held up by a pair of suspenders and a faded blue button down shirt that was clearly a hand me down and something he had yet to grow into. The boy sold a paper to an elderly man and started to walk around the corner. Mary hurried to try and catch up to him, but her long brown skirt made fast movements difficult. As she turned the corner he was no where in sight. Mary sighed. A bright colorful fruit stand caught her eyesight. She walked towards it and picked up an apple.

"That'll be 3 cents, ma'am," said the stand owner.

"Oh, here," Mary replied as she reached into her pocket.

"Perhaps you can help me, I am looking for someone and I believe he is working selling newspapers. Could you tell me how to get to their office so I can talk with them?"

The man laughed a hearty laugh and said "ah lass, the newsies don't have any sorta office. They have distribution centers where they pick up their papers each morning and afternoon."

"Oh, well, where can I find one of those then?" She asked, her southern accent charming the street vendor.

"There's one around the corner in a few blocks, but I bet you'll do better going and asking around their lodging houses. That'd be where they spend the nights and most of their free time."

"Oh, well thank you so much," Mary replied with her appealing southern drawl. "Where is the nearest lodging house then?"

"Just walk down, lemme think, yes walk about 5 blocks down this street then turn left and go another 2 blocks or so and you should come to it. It will have a sign reading Queens Newsboys Lodging House. I suggest you get there or somewhere else you'd like to stay for the night soon though ma'am. It feels as if it is about to storm." True enough, the skies were darkening for the night and heavy clouds had begun to gather overhead.

"I will, thank you so much again." Mary handed the man her 3 cents and then followed his directions to the lodging house.

The building wasn't much to look at. It was clearly old and not very well kept. The people loafing around on the streets didn't have particularly friendly demeanors. In fact, Mary felt a bit apprehensive. The feeling since she had left the area with the fruit peddler had steadily gotten more hostile. However, this was her only lead and she simply had to find her brother. Then in the distance she heard a clap of thunder and remembered the storm. "I should hurry, I will need to find a room for the night if I don't find him," she thought to herself. She slowly walked up the few steps to the front door and knocked. There was no answer. She heard lots of shouting and laughter coming from inside. Slowly, Mary opened the door and peered inside. There were boys of all ages sitting around and Mary was a bit intimidated. She was not comfortable around large groups of men, but she also had the practice of making it seems that she was.

"Excuse me," she started "but may I ask you gentlemen something?" She was turning on her southern belle charm again. She opened the door fully and took a few small steps inside. She began scanning the faces in the room, hoping to see him.

"Sure ya can. Any lady as pretty as youse self can ask us anything she likes." The one who spoke sauntered up to her with a suggestive grin plastered on his face. It was reasons related to this that Mary disliked the position she was in.

"I am looking for someone."

"I'll be ya someone." She heard someone shout from a corner of the room.

These boys were looking at her in a way that was extremely uncomfortable. Mary decided to get it over with and then hopefully either find him or get out of there.

"I'm looking for a young man …"


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

About a half an hour later, Mary found herself trudging through the streets and caught up in the storm. The boys at the Queen lodging house had been more then willing to help her find her brother. That was if she had been willing to make a bargain she was not at all willing to make. She was done letting men use her and she would not go to that length to find her brother. She knew he would not want her to do that. So that left her out wandering the streets after dark during a thunder storm. Her skirt was growing heavier by the minute from the saturated rain and the sleeves of her shirt had long ago refused to stay rolled above her elbows and now drooped around her wrists. She had no idea where she was headed. She had just faced away from the queens lodging house and gotten away from it as quickly as possible. Now she felt sure that she could hear the sound of water crashing against a shore, but she wasn't positive. It was hard to hear over the sound of the rain. Her suspicion was confirmed however when she reached a set of docks.

She stopped under an awning to try and take in any of her surroundings. She had to do something. She knew she couldn't stay outside in the weather. She needed to find somewhere to sleep and then start her search again. She saw she was near the fish market and most of the stores surrounding her were seafood stores. They were all locked and boarded for the night.

Just then she noticed one building that had lights on. She knew it was a long shot, but fatigue and dampness forced her to walk towards the building. If there were people there, she might be able to find someplace to stay for the night. She just hoped it wasn't the sort of situation she had found in Queens. Once she was in front of the building, she could read the sign that hung above the door. It was the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House.

Mary paused. Before the Queens newsies, she had thought it would be a good idea the search all the lodging houses around the city. But now she really wished to avoid another situation like the ones the queens boys had presented her with. For all she knew, the Brooklyn newsies could even be worse than Queens. But then she thought of her brother and in hopes of finding him she found the courage to open the door.

What met her eyes was a sight almost identical to the building in Queens. Again, all action stopped once she walked into the building. Mary gazed around the room and immediately lost her nerve to speak. She just stood there awkwardly dripping water onto their floor. After a few seconds, a young man stood up and walked towards her. He had a commanding air about him and fixed her with a steely gaze. As he approached her he asked "Who are ya and why do you think you can just walk into me boys lodging house?"

Mary took in his appearance. He was slighter than the boy who had approached her in Queens, but something about him made her even more intimidated than he had. His mere presence demanded respect and attention. His eyes were the first thing that she took this feeling from. They were a piercing blue that were too guarded for her to feel comfortable. She was taking too long to answer him and he was impatient.

"Hey, I asked youse a question!"

Mary came back to reality.

Gathering her nerve, she answered him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Mary and I'm looking for someone. Last I knew of, he was a newsie so I'm looking at the lodging houses for him." She spoke softly.

Spot's eyes softened a bit. Her accent and need were getting the better of him. Spot was a young man who enjoyed women and he was quite taken with Mary's demeanor and beauty. Mary was in fact quite lovely and most of the boys in the room were somewhat transfixed on the southern lady who had just walked into their lives.

"If you don't wish to help me, fine. But don't think I will let ya'll take advantage of me like the Queens boys thought. I will go and look somewhere else." She said quickly, gathering her courage as she spoke. She was wet, tired, and slightly frightened.

"Woah, woah," Spot spoke. "We ain't gunna take advantage of ya. We're Brooklyn but we ain't heartless. The Queens boys don't know nothin about how to behave. They haven't learned that's not the way to become the most feared and respected borough in New York." He said this with a serious tone.

Mary got the impression that this young man was speaking the truth while at the same time inflating his already large ego.

"Who is it you're looking for?" Spot asked.

"My brother. He left home five years ago and I haven't heard from him since. His name is Frankie."

"Frankie huh? Well I don't know any newsie that goes by Frankie, but most of us use nicknames. It's too late and dangerous to be walking around Brooklyn at night by yourself. Specially for someone as lovely and delicate as you, Miss …."

"Mary" She replied softly. The fatigue was hitting her hard at this moment and her focus was on staying on her feet instead of collapsing into the deep sleep that her body was crying out for.

"Well, Miss Mary, I am the famous Spot Conlon and I propose you stay here for at least the resta the night and me and my boys will try and help you find your brother. C'mon, I'll show ya to a bed. It looks like you could use it." Spot motioned her with a wave of his hand to follow him up some well worn stairs. At first, Mary did not move but followed him with her eyes. He turned around at the base of the steps and fixed her with that stare again. His eyes were serious and had softened a bit since Mary first walked in. There was no sense of the malice and ill-will that she had felt from the Queens newsies. Mary hesitated for just a second before following in Spot's footsteps. A bed did sound much more inviting then venturing out into the storm again.

Once they got to the top landing Spot walked down the hall and pointed to a large room filled with bunk beds and some already sleeping newsboys.

"This is where me boys sleep." Spot stated matter-of-factly. Then he continued down the hall to a much smaller room with one bed, a small dresser which doubled as a night stand and an old wooden chair. Mary followed him to the room and paused in the doorway.

"This here is my room, but your room for the time being," Spot began. "I wouldn't want ya sleeping out in the main bunkroom with me boys. None a them would try nuthin witcha but from what I assume happened in Queens I bet you'd be more comfortable with ya own room."

Mary could not believe his generosity. "I would be more comfortable, yes, but I feel just awful putting you out of your own bedroom, Mr. Conlon." Her southern upbringing getting the est of her and forcing her to use manners when all she wanted to do was accept his offer, be left alone and sleep.

"Don't mention it, doll." He answered. "There's a nice bunk in the boys room that I can have and it's just plan Spot. Here, I doubt this will fitcha but it's better than them wet clothes ya go on." And spot laid an old nightshirt out on the bed. "Just leave ya wet stuff sitting on the chair and it should be dry by mornin."

Not wanting to give up the opportunity, Mary accepted Spots offer. At this point she felt too exhausted to be worrying about what was proper or not. All she knew was that she would be warm and dry and she felt much more welcome and safer here than anywhere else since she'd gotten off the train. This Spot character, though at first striking her as intimidating, was being extremely helpful and accommodating.

"Thank you so much Spot. I don't know what I would be doing if I hadn't found this place. You are being too kind." She replied. Just then she stifled a huge yawn and Spot took that as his cue to leave and give her some rest.

"Well I'll let ya get some rest now Miss Mary. Sleep well."

"Oh please, just Mary and thank you again." Mary replied with a tired smile.

"Alright, goodnight Mary." Spot said as he closed the door to his room pausing to take one last glance at the beautiful creature that had so suddenly been introduced into his world. Spot turned and walked down the hall to the bunkroom. Mary heard his footsteps leading down the hall. Then the sound of his voice yelling at his boys to get in bed, that they had to sell their papes in the morning. She stripped off her wet dress with some difficulty and then changed into the nightshirt Spot had left. She could not believe her luck. If this Spot was truly as nice a leader as he was acting to be, she was sure that she would be able to use his help. As she slipped into his bed, she held a small smile on her face. Her last thoughts were that she was relieved to have gotten away and glad to be beginning her search for Frankie.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Mary woke the next day to the sun beaming in through the window. She couldn't remember the last time that she had awoke to that feeling. She lazily slid out of bed and walked to the window. Looking out she could see that the day had certainly cleared off from the storm the previous night. There were people milling around in the streets and it looked as though lots of boys were swimming and playing around the docks. She judged that it was probably around midday by the sun's placement in the sky. Eager to resume her search for Frankie, Mary changed back into her clothes that had indeed dried over night. Then she quickly walked down the hall and was about the go down the stairs when a voice spoke.

"Oh good, youse awake!"

Mary quickly turned around to find the owner of the voice. A young boy was leaning in the doorframe of the bunkroom. He had an excited glint in his eye and quickly walked over the Mary.

"Hi, I'm Scratch. Spot told me to wait till youse was awake and then take you to meet him at the docks," the boy told her.

"Well then Scratch, I'm Mary and I guess we better get going," Mary replied. This boy's obvious good nature made Mary smile. Her impression of Brooklyn and it's newsies was steadily growing. Scratch grabbed Mary's hand and led her down the stairs and out to the docks. Mary passed by many boys ranging in ages from about 7 to some that looked to be nearing 20. Towards the middle of a long dock, Scratch stopped and looked up. He whistled and then hollered "Spot, she's up. I brought her straight here!"

The tone in Scratch's voice told Mary that he wanted very much to win Spot's affection. He sounded excited and proud of himself for accomplishing the simple task Spot had given him. Mary wondered what sort of person Spot must be to instill the respect and adoration she had witnessed and that she herself had felt in the short while she had been acquainted with him.

Just then, Spot landed nimbly in front of her. He had hopped off of a stack of old crates. He ruffled his hand through Scratch's hair and told him he'd done well. Scratch smiled up at Spot and then ran off to play with the other newsies. Mary smiled after him.

"So ya get enough sleep Mary?" Spot asked. Mary turned to look at the newsboy in front of her. She silently nodded her head.

"I want to thank you again for all of your hospitality. I am truly grateful." Mary told him.

"Don't mention it," Spot replied. "I'se seen to many kids get swallowed by these streets. Part of being a good leader means looking out for others. Judging by youse accent I'm guess youse aint from around these parts." Mary affirmed his belief by nodding her head. "Well I don't know where yas came from, but in this city, ya gotta know how to get whatcha want. Some people do that by bein cruel and evil. Othas think that ya gotta show kindness and that will earn gratitude and respect. Which is what its all about in the newsie world, respect." Spot stopped here and motioned for Mary to take a seat on a nearby crate. She did and then he sat down on another crate facing her.

Mary took this as her chance to ask him something. "So, judging by how you've treated me, I'd guess you go by the show kindness philosophy, but…" she paused and looked at her lap.

"What? Go on."

"Well, you did seem awful frightening when I first walked in last night." Mary finished and looked up.

Spot chuckled a bit and looked Mary in the eye. Some of his dirty blond hair fell into his eye and he quickly brushed it aside. His eyes were searching her. Judging her. Spot wanted to know who this girl was. All morning, he had been waiting for her to wake up and meet him so he could find out her story. Something about her was strikingly familiar and he felt pulled to her. She gave off a confusing personality. At times she was mild mannered and soft and others she seemed happy and lighthearted, like when she had looked at Scratch.

"I adhere to a mixed philosophy." He finally replied.

He pulled one of his knees to his chest and rested his arm across it lazily. Mary watched him. He had a pair of the most mesmerizing eyes she'd ever seen. He used them too. When he spoke to her, he looked directly at her eyes and that did something to her she'd never felt before. She didn't know what it was but she wanted to know Spot Conlon. She wanted to understand him.

Spot continued, "I believe in being kind and helpful to those who need it. Take my boys for instance; any one of them knows I'd do anything for them. I know it's the same for me. There is a mutual respect there. We're a family who takes care of their own. It's that way with some of the other newsie boroughs too, like Manhattan. Then there are groups like Queens who do nothing but impose fear and hate. I've known a few from places like Queens that are alright but on a whole they're scum. Having told ya that, it is also a scary thing to be on the bad side of Brooklyn. Mess with us and you will be sorry you ever did. We aint afraid to get our hands dirty if we hafta." Spots features hardened as he said this and for a second Mary saw that intimidating figure from last night.

"I'm not sure I understand," Mary said.

"I don't spect ya to get it right away. You'll catch on the longer ya are in New York. Think about it like this. It's like a dog. They can make a great pet. Mans best friend even. But if that dog suspects a threat or is pushed, they can turn into a vicious animal. That idea is how I got my name, Spot. Common name for a loyal dog," he finished.

For a second they both just watched each other. Spot paused to take in Mary's beauty more fully. She had rich auburn hair that hung midway down her back. She was petite and had curves in all the right places. Her face had a light dusting of freckles across her nose and checks. She seemed innocent. Full of life; maybe not full of a happy or easy life, but full none the less. Her eyes were a deep hazel that held some secret behind them that Spot desperately wanted to know. She was guarded. What had made her that way.

Mary took in Spot's features too. He was obviously used to hard work. His arms were well defined and his movements suggested a muscular build on a slim frame. Mary knew those blue eyes had the ability to capture anyone. His slightly crooked smile was charming and warm. Just then Spot spoke again.

"So I've told you a bit about Brooklyn and all. Why don't youse start talking about youself and your brother. We'll see if we can figure out who he is."

"Well, I don't rightly know where to start," Mary said in her sweet southern accent. "I'm from a smaller town called Price, in North Carolina. My mother passed away when I was a small child and I was basically raised by my brother, Frankie. He left town for New York when I was 11. That was five years ago. He told me he'd come back for me but I never heard from him. Ever," she paused here. Her words had started out simple and matter of fact and at that last mention of her brother's disappearance she'd felt them grow heavier with emotion. She took a deep breathe to sober herself and continued. "I waited five long years so now here I am with you, looking for him."

"Well Mary, there's lotsa reasons your brother might not have contacted you," Spot had detected the pain in her words. "I can't promise you we'll find him but I'll try and help you any way I can." Spot told her.

Mary was so relieved. She wasn't alone in trying to find Frankie. Her relief shown clearly on her face and Spot smiled at her happiness.

"Now, on a more practical note, whatcha plannin on doing for income while you search the city?" Spot asked.

"I hadn't even thought about that to be honest," Mary told him. "I suppose I can find work somewhere…" she mused.

"Well why don't I train ya in how to be a newsie? You already gots a place to stay wit us and you'll be able to make connections with otha newsies while you look for your brother." Spot asked.

"That's a wonderful idea," Mary said happily. "When can I get started? I want to find Frankie as fast as I can."

"Well we can start while we sell the aftanoon edition. C'mon. We can head to the Distribution Office now and I'll fill ya in along the way."

With that, Spot hopped off his crate and offered Mary his arm. She slowly slid off her crate and glanced at his offered arm. He had shown her nothing but kindness. Slowly and very lightly she placed the tips of her fingers in the bend of his elbow and they started down the dock towards town. They walked the whole way to the distribution office like that. Spot was detailing the life and business of being a newsie while Mary listened intently.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Once they reached the distribution center, Spot asked Mary to wait outside the gates while he went to buy their papers. She did as asked and lazily took in her surroundings. She felt someone's eyes on her and turned around to meet a pair of hazy green eyes. A man several years older than her was leering at her from a few feet away. He made Mary feel very uncomfortable the way he stared. It brought back memories she had left in North Carolina. She didn't want to be looked at like that anymore.

"How are you doing young lady?" the man sneered.

"Waiting for a friend." She replied curtly.

"Aw, I can be your friend too," He told her.

Just then a figure stepped in between the two. Spot stared the man down. "She's with me and I suggest you stop making young women uncomfortable around these parts," he said, icily. Instinctually, Mary reached out and grabbed a handful of the back of Spot shirt and moved in closer to his body. Spot moved his hand that was free of newspapers behind him to lightly hold Mary's waist. Mary silently watched as the man backed down from Spot's stare and rounded the corner.

Once he was out of sight, Spot turned around and moved his hand to Mary's opposite shoulder keeping her close to him. "Are youse alright?" He asked with tender concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," Mary said releasing a nervous chuckle. She tried to make it seem silly to have been scared. "It was nothing. I shouldn't let myself get scared so easily." Then she looked up to meet his eyes.

He saw a slight grin on her lips, trying to downplay the situation. He also saw the real pain in her eyes. This incident though creepy was not something that should elicit such hurt and emotion. What had happened to her to cause such a reaction to this small incident? Spot desperately wanted to know. He wanted to make that pain in her eyes disappear. He shifted his focus to her lips. They still held a small forced grin. Full and perfect. Spot could easily tilt his head down to meet hers.

Shaking out of his revelry, Spot took a small step away and told Mary they should start selling. She nodded her head and agreed while thinking to herself. She had seen a bit of the side of Brooklyn that was not to be trifled with. He suggested that any other newsies they ran into they tell them about her search for Frankie. They worked for a few hours. Spot finished selling his papers quickly but it took Mary some time to get the hang of it. She couldn't bring herself to improve the truth in the headlines, so she had to rely on her feminine and southern charm to attract customers. A part of her was uncomfortable with this as well, but it was something she was good at even when she was being subtle. She had to make a living.


	7. Chapter 5

.**Chapter five**

The two teens continued selling their papers and getting to know one another along the way. When ever Spot noticed another newsie nearby, he would call them over and he or Mary would quickly tell them her story and ask if they knew any newsies by the name of Frankie. Around dinner time, Mary had finally been able to sell the 25 papers that Spot had generously purchased for her. She immediately paid him back and told him that she would be able to buy her own papers from then on. Spot agreed and they decided to head back to the lodging house. Along the way they stopped in a small bakery that was about to close up shop.

"A friend a mine works here and lets me buy their left ova rolls at the end a the day for real cheep. It's nice when ya need somethin quick and cheep to but in ya belly," Spot informed Mary. He then walked up to the counter and an elderly woman looked up from her money ledger and grinned.

"Well Spot, haven't seen you round here for a few weeks now," the woman cooed. "What'll it be? The usual?"

"Yah, Mrs. Donovan cepts make it a double orda this time. My friend here's new to the city and needs a good meal," Spot told the old woman.

"Sure thing Spot. Who is your lovely friend might I ask?"

Mary took this opportunity to speak up. "My name is Mary, ma'am. Spot here is helping me search for my brother."

"Oh well aren't you a southern belle. I must warn ya, mind this one, he's a charmer he is, I've seen him break his share of hearts," the old woman, Mrs. Donovan quipped.

"Now now Mrs. Donovan, don't go givin her tha wrong idea," Spot said smiling.

Mrs. Donovan smiled and handed the brown paper bag she had put their rolls in over to Spot. He accepted and handed her some coins. Mrs. Donovan immediately handed them back saying, "Not today Spotty, today it's on me. In honor of Miss Belle's welcome to the city."

Spot and Mary both thanked Mrs. Donovan several times before exiting the shop and continuing on their way to the lodging house. Along the way, Mary brought up something that had been bothering her since they started their trek back for the night.

"Um…. Spot?"

"Yeah, Belle?" Spot replied.

"Wait… Belle?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, Belle. I liked it when Mrs. Donovan called ya that back at tha shop. Most newsies adopt some form of a nickname. Helps keep the past from catching up witcha when ya don't want it to plus helps ya adopt a new life with the newsies. It's sorta become a ritual. I believe Mrs. Donovan crowned you as our Belle. Whadaya think?" Spot asked.

"I like it. It speaks about where I am from but does give me a fresh start. I'll be Belle." Mary responded. She then took a few breathes and refocused her attention. Spot was waiting for her to speak. She began, choosing her words slowly.

"Well, I was just thinking, I don't want to keep putting you out of your own bed. It's alright if I sleep in the extra bunk in the boy's room." Belle began speaking faster and kept her eyes focused on her shoes.

"I understand that it may be quite a while until we find Frankie, that is if we ever find him and it just wouldn't be right for me to keep you out of your own bed and room during that time so…" Mary began to ramble a bit. Spot just slowed his pace to a stop and grinned that lopsided grin at her. Mary realized his shoes weren't walking next to hers anymore and she turned to walk back to him. While she walked towards him Spot started, "Look Mary, afta what happened with that bum earlier outside the Distribution Office I ain't about ta leave ya in a room full of boys, some close to bein men, by ya self. I don't know what it is in ya past that has ya hurt and scared that way but I saw it in ya eyes."

At this point Belle opened her mouth to respond but Spot cut her off. "Ya don't gotta tell me about it, not now at least. If it turns into a situation where you'll be living with us more permanently, I may ask you to tell me. But for now just know that I don't want ya ta feel that pain and I'm not putting ya in a situation where I'm betting you would. I'm not sayin my boys would try nuthin with ya, they're all great boys, but they might not be as observant and courteous as I've been." Spot realized he was the one beginning to ramble a bit now and looked at Belle. His eyes had been trained on different parts of the street or the building while he was speaking. Now that he looked at her face he saw that those enchanting eyes were watching him. They held a mixture of emotion. Some combination that Spot wasn't able to understand. She was standing in front of him with her arms wrapped around herself lightly. Spot was tempted to reach out and touch her arms. Give her a comforting gesture but he hesitated. Not knowing what her history with men was, and seeing her reactions to a strange man earlier forced him to watch his actions. He would have to understand more and read her better if he were to give her that comfort.

Belle took a stabling breathe before she responded to Spot's words. "Thank you," she said. Simple and sweet and full of meaning. Spot looked deep into Belle's hazel eyes and knew that he had given her something with his words. He didn't know what it was but he knew that he had helped her in some way and that was enough for him for now. Her eyes showed him a storm of emotions. With that simple response, Belle turned slightly signaling her desire to begin walking again. Spot matched her stance and together they strode off.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Spot brought up the other part of Belle's question from before. He wasn't going to make her sleep in the bunkroom with the guys but he didn't want to loose his room either.

"Sos, I'se thinking bout whatchu said bout me having to give up my room and all. I have an idea about how we could fix that but we don't hafta if you aren't comfortable with it," he said.

"Well, what's your idea?" Belle asked while smiling up at him.

"We have some extra mattresses from when bunks have broken in tha past. You could keep on using my bed and not move inta the bunkroom but I could bring one a those mattresses into my room and put it on the floor and sleep there. That is if you'se comfortable with that, Belle. If you're not then I'll stay in the bunkroom just fine. A woman should have their own space to go if they're gunna be livin with a buncha guys anyhow." Spot finished his proposition.

Belle took a few seconds thinking it over. Spot certainly made her feel safe and comfortable, but the shadows from her past fell on her and warned her to keep her guard up. Finally the southern hospitality she was raised on won over. She couldn't stand the thought of keeping Spot out of his own room.

"I'd be alright with that. As long as you remain the gentleman you are now," she risked a glance in his direction.

Spot smirked. "Of course, Miss Belle."

Once they reached the lodging house, Spot got two of his boys to help him move a mattress into his room on the floor. Once they were finished, Spot ushered his boys into the main room downstairs. There he had Belle stand at his side while he explained her situation to all his guys. He introduced her by her new name and was stern and commanding when telling them to make sure not to try any funny business with her. She was one of their own now and deserved their friendship. Belle watched the meeting transpire and took in the rag-tag group before her. She saw Scratch smiling at her from the corner of a raggedy couch. He even gave her an energetic wave. She smiled back at him. Some of the older boys certainly did strike her as imposing and mean, until she saw an interaction here and there with one of the younger boys. These kids, she realized, had created a family. They truly were caring and there for each other, but she hated to think what it would be like to be on the opposing side when one of them decided you'd done something worthy of a punch to the face. She believed they could demand the respect they had. Their presence and demeanor at times proved it. But they had instead earned that respect through friendship and fairness. As she left the meeting, Belle smiled to herself. She wasn't closer to finding Frankie, but she was already much happier and surrounded by much better feelings and energy than back in Carolina.

Belle found Spot sitting down to a poker game and told him she was going to bed. Then she walked up the worn stairs and changed into the shirt Spot was still letting her use. She crawled into bed and drifted into a light slumber.

Spot climbed the stairs later that night and quietly opened the door to his room. Belle's sleeping form was curled up on her side and facing out the window. He walked over to his dresser and quietly took his shirt off and placed his cane and slingshot on top of the dresser. As he was kneeling to lay down on the mattress, Belle shifted in the bed above him. He looked up and she had turned her upper body to be able to see him. She sleepily peered at him.

"I will tell you about my past and why I've lived with pain for the past five years. But I'm not ready to talk about it just yet. You have been so kind to me and deserve to know, but I have to talk about it when I am ready." She whispered. The words came out soft and slow and Spot could tell there were tears behind them.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll listen Belle," he told her. There was no denying the sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you," she replied. Again, so simple and perfect. In the pale moonlight, Spot saw her lips slowly form a slight smile before he heard her breathing return to the slow steady pace of sleep. Spot lowered himself onto the mattress and drifted into a deep sleep. His dreams held visions of an auburn haired beauty leading him through thick trees. She was always just out of reach and she was silent.


	8. Chapter 6

First of all, thank you to everyone who has been adding my story to their alerts/favorites and such. Also those who have taken the time to review my story, Twirple, Nekokitten1123, and Hail Victoria Vissee! Thank you so much. I am getting pretty busy with work right now but I will try to keep myself updating asap. I have the next few chapters written and I'm going to post soon, but after that I need to write more. I really hope you guys like where the story goes. I've been dreaming it up for several years now, so I hope I'm doing it justice writing it down. Keep reviewing!

Second, I don't own Newsies.

.:love a star fall:.

**Chapter six**

About a week and a half passed while Belle got to know the Brooklyn newsies much better. Spot and Belle spent most of their time together and when Belle wasn't with Spot, she was usually looking after the younger boys like Scratch. They all liked having a girl around. She gave them a calming and comforting feminine influence. Belle had met and become friends with several of the other boys as well. There was Fish, so named for his love of swimming and being in the water around the docks. He was 16, the same age as Belle. Then there was Spot's second in command, Bull. He and Spot were both the same age, 17 and had been together at the lodging house for numerous years. Bull was so named for his muscular build and, so Belle was told, for his temper. When he was angry, he was like a raging bull. Belle had yet to see this side of Bull. To her, he had become as gentlemanly and protective as Spot.

Spot, true to his word, had continued to help Belle search for her brother. Any newsies they met would here her story and be asked if they knew anything. So far, the only Frankie they had gotten a lead on was another girl newsie from the Bowery. They had even visited a few of the other boroughs to talk to their leaders. Everywhere she went, Belle won people over with her southern charm and sweet personality. Belle was trying to stay positive, but occasionally she would loose her drive and accept that they might never find him. When this happened, if Spot was around he always noticed. As he had wished, he had gotten better at reading Belle's moods and emotions. He would always give her a reassuring smile and tell her they wouldn't give up. He reminded her that they hadn't searched everywhere yet and New York was a huge city. He had told her he had arranged for a meeting with the Manhattan leader. He was a close friend of Spots and hadn't been able to meet with him until later in the week. He was dealing with some business between himself and a performer friend of his. They were planning a big party for all the newsies in honor of their victory in the strike about a year earlier. Spot told Belle that they still had him to ask about her brother.

At first, he forced himself to avoid any physical comfort. He did not offer a hug or a shoulder to Belle for fear of upsetting her or putting her in an uncomfortable position when she was already upset. One day, when Belle was feeling particularly defeated, Spot noticed her walk to the edge of the docks by herself. He came up behind her making sure she heard his footsteps so that he did not startle her. Before he could get any comforting words out, Belle turned around and forcefully threw herself into his arms. Spot was caught off guard. Slowly, he returned her embrace and he felt her relax. After a few moments, she took a small step back and looked up to his eyes. He could see that she had been crying.

"I haven't had a simple hug in a while," she said. "I'm glad we can be close and I don't feel frightened. I know you don't know my story yet, but you will soon and then I hope you'll understand how much that means to me."

Spot didn't know what to say to this. He gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Daringly, he pulled Belle back to him in another embrace. He gently stroked her back and hair. Belle allowed him to soothe her and after a few minutes, when her tears were gone and she felt relieved again, she pulled back and looked at him once more.

"Thank you." Every time she said that, it made Spot know he was truly helping. Her simple sincerity meant so much to him.

Together they walked back to the boys at the other end of the dock. The rest of the day was spent swimming and horsing around on the dock. Belle played games with the little ones and Spot and some of the boy sparred and play boxed with each other. Later that night when the young ones were all headed to bed, Spot was staying up later to finish the poker game and Belle came in the main room to tell everyone goodnight.

"Don't forget Belle, Jackie boy is coming tomorrow sos we can talk to him boutcha brother," Spot said while concentrating on a very good hand of cards.

"Okay, but remember I'm gunna sell with Scratch tomorrow beforehand. He's been asking me to sell with him for a few days." She replied.

"That should work out fine, you'll be done sellin by tha time they get here."

"Alright, goodnight boys."

A chorus of goodnights resounded from those still awake. Belle made her way upstairs and crawled into bed.


	9. Chapter 7

Ok guys, this is the last chapter before i feel like i'll need to change the rating to mature. i might wait a few days to post some more because i want new readers to still be able to easily find the story. if the suspense is killing you, let me know and i might be swayed to post sooner. again, thanks to everyone who is reading my story. reviews are always appreciated.

love a star fall

**Chapter seven**

Belle made her way along with Scratch. They both had done a rather quick job of selling their papers that morning. Belle was excited to meet the Manhattan leader who was such good friends with Spot. Scratch just wanted to be done with work and get back to playing around for the day.

Scratch was scampering around ahead of Belle and then running back to meet her with only the energy young children possess. All Belle could do was laugh at his spirited antics. He would pretend he was a knight riding on a horse who was protecting his princess from some monster or foe ahead of them. In her good natured way, Belle played along with his games. Finally the docks came into view and Belle got an idea. They were both in a hurry to get back to the docks so she suggested a race.

"Ya sure? I'm really fast, Belle." Scratch inquired.

"I know you are, but I'm fast too. C'mon, it'll be fun! We'll race to the crate Bull likes to sit on," Belle quipped.

"Okay. GO!" Scratch immediately began running.

"HEY," Belle called after him, "that's not fair! You're gunna get it when I catch up!" She laughed. He was such a cute kid.

As they neared the docks, Belle noticed the figures of several boys that she did not recognize. The boys from Manhattan were there talking with Spot already. This excited her and Belle gave an extra spurt of speed as she and Scratch raced towards the docks. As they raced across the final stretch, Bull was sitting on the crate watching them with an amused grin on his face. Belle was laughing but her attention was not fully trained on the race with the younger newsie. She was also looking towards the visitors with interest.

Scratch and Belle were neck in neck as they both ran into the crate knocking Bull over the side of it. Bull jumped up immediately and playfully started yelling. He put little Scratch into a headlock and began to poke fun of them both. Belle had stopped paying attention to the boy's antics though. The world around her slowed to a quiet blur. Standing with Spot, about 50 feet ahead of her was a young man whose profile and build reminded her so much of her Frankie. He was wearing a black cowboy hat and had a faded bandana around his neck. Spot began gesturing in her direction and slowly both the visitor and Spot turned to face Belle and began walking towards her. Belle's breathing was hard and ragged. It was him. Her Frankie. The Manhattaner raised his head so that his line of sight was to the area Spot had gestured. Belle caught his gaze with hers.

"Frankie," she whispered.

"What was that Bells?" Bull asked her.

But she didn't hear him. She had moved around the side of the crate and was running towards the Manhattan leader. He in turn had sped up his walk towards her. Finally time's motion caught up with them as they embraced for the first time in five long years. Belle's face was stained with her relieved tears and Jack could do nothing but laugh. It had been so long since he had held his baby sister in his arms.

After a few moments, Spot approached the united family.

"Sos, Jackie boy here is the long lost brotha you've been searchin for? Sure is a small world ain't it?" he said, surprise clear in his voice.

"I don't understand Mary, whaddya doin here? I missed ya so much." Jack said as he gripped her shoulders in a tight hug.

"I couldn't stay there anymore, I had to try and find you. So much has happened. I never heard from you and I didn't even know if I'd ever find you but I did." Belle replied. For several minutes the conversation went back and forth like this with much confusion and pure joy at having been reunited. Finally, Spot broke in and decided to organize the chaos some.

"Okay, hold ya horses you two. You'se guys got years to catch up on. Someone needs to start or else you'se just gunna talk in circles like ya are now. Belle, why don't you tell Jackie here about what drove ya away from Carolina," Spot said. Then more quietly, he added "you can go up to the lodging house for some privacy."

"Wait, wait, Belle…?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that what the fellas call me on account of my accent."

"And cause ya southern belle beauty and charm." Spot added with that lopsided grin he used for Belle.

"C'mon Frankie, we really do need to talk," Belle said, her tone clearly bringing the feelings surrounding the reunion down.

"Alright, Mary. Let's go then." Jack replied.

The pair started down the dock towards the lodging house with their arms wrapped around one another. After only a few paces, Belle stopped and turned to look at Spot.

"I'd like it if you came too Spot. You deserve to know about the past and I don't want to tell it more than I have to." She said slowly and quietly. Spot had no trouble understanding her though. He nodded his head and slowly walked up to meet them and the three made their way towards the end of the dock. All the Brooklyn boys looked on with large smiles on their faces. They were very happy for their Belle. The remaining Manhattaners looked on with confusion and excitement. They had heard Spot telling Jack about Belle's situation and they were smart enough to come up with the conclusion that he was the brother she'd been searching for. They still felt confused though because everything transpired so quickly and they were trying to catch up.

Spot, Jack and Belle made their way into the lodging house and up the stairs to the bedroom. Once they were all inside, Belle took a seat on the bed and Jack sat next to her, one leg on the floor and the other knee bent and pulled onto the bed so that he was facing Belle. She was sitting Indian style on the bed facing both Spot and Jack. Spot sat down on the old chair that was in the corner of the room. He smiled at Belle to give her some support. She gave him a slight grin back and then looked down at her lap.

"This is going to be hard for me to get out, so please try not to interrupt me. You won't like much of what I have to tell you," as she said this she looked up into Jack's eyes. She continued on, "after you left Frankie, I wasn't with Lady Gertrude for more than a week," She paused. Belle took a short breathe. "Dad found me."

At this, Jack's head jerked up and his eyes burned with rage. Belle stared at him with that awful pain in her eyes. Spot watched the silent interaction between the two siblings. From the strike last year, he knew that Jack's father had been in prison.

"What did he do?" Jack asked in a very low, labored voice.

"He needed money to pay off some debts with other men he was in prison with," Belle looked back down to her lap. "He got in touch with Robert Rose," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 8

Ok guys, had to change the rating to mature with this chapter and the chapters to come. i wanted to wait a bit to see if i could get some more readers interested before uping the rating. anywho, thanks for all the reviews and alerts. things have been picking up at work and such, so i might be slower in posting, but hopefully i can catch up on writing some this weekend and have things to post soon. hope you like this chapter. it reveals a lot. let me know what ya think!

love a star fall

**Chapter eight**

Belle looked back down to her lap. "He got in touch with Robert Rose," she whispered.

Slowly, Jack dropped his head down to his hands. He covered his face and Belle couldn't look up from her lap. Spot stared at the two utterly confused. Who was Robert Rose and why was it bad for Belle and Jack's father to have gotten in touch with him?

After a few more moments, Belle slowly looked up at Jack and then over to Spot. She knew he was in the dark. She took a stabling breath before she continued.

"Bobby Rose owns a very popular brothel in our hometown," she informed him. Realization hit Spot and he leaned back into the chair. Jack had taken his head up and out of his hands and now turned to Spot.

"He is a monster who runs a slave market. And the men who go there don't treat the girls gentlemanly. The girls who work for him are broken. Most often they have been sold to him by their fathers or other guardians," Jack sighed and turned back to Belle.

"That's basically the deal Pop made with him," Belle explained. At this point she made eye contact with Jack. "I told you that you wouldn't like what I had to tell you," then she looked back to her lap and continued her story.

"About a week after you left for New York, Rose's men came to bring me to the Garden. That's the name of the brothel, The Rose Garden. Lady Gertrude couldn't do anything to stop him. Rose has ties with all the law down there and they weren't about to intervene on one of his deals. You know all the girls there are called by some sort of flower. They called me Forget-Me-Not. Things weren't all that bad at first," when she said this Jack's head jerked in question.

"They didn't start me out right away. Even though it was a brothel, I was only 11 and Rose said I wouldn't have brought in much interest yet. He wanted to wait until he noticed customers noticing me and then he'd make more money off of my first customer with it being my first time and all," Belle was starting to speak more openly. She had been waiting to talk about this for too long. She needed to let them know what had happened to her. She needed to know how they would react. Would they send her away? She couldn't go on without being honest with them.

"Rose started me out doing housekeeping and bartending work. I would cleanup after the men and serve drinks around the bar and lounges. I was 13, close to 14, when Rose decided he could make some money off me. Someone had approached him with a large offer for me. That first time was the worst. I cried the whole time and the guy roughed me up a little because of it," Belle took this time to turn to Spot and explain a little bit about The Rose Garden and its rules.

"At the Garden, there is a code of conduct among the customers. Rose is a business man and he goes to great lengths to make sure that he can always turn a profit. His first rule is that there is no messing around with merchandise outside of their working hours or without paying. He doesn't want anyone person monopolizing one of his flowers, as he calls us. The second rule is that customers can under no circumstances rough up our faces. Those, above anything else are what customers always see. If we have bruises or what not on our arms or legs, they can be covered by clothing, but faces are always visible. As long as customers follow those rules though, anything else goes. This means if they wanna rough us up, they can. Some of those men could really rough a girl up."

"Those bastads ain't men, Mary," Jack interrupted. Mary turned her eyes back to him. They both could see and understand the pain this conversation was causing the other person.

Mary began to speak again, "that first time was the worst, like I said. I never got numb, like most of the girls who work for Bobby Rose. A lot of em turn to drinking or drugs, like opium. I never did, but I know why it happened. Now, the next two things I have to tell you are gunna really hurt and are personal to you Frankie," Belle warned. "My first customer, the one who made the offer to Rose…," she concentrated on her lap and took a shaky breathe. "It was Matthew."

Jack immediately rose from the bed and began to pace around in the corner next to Spot. Belle had tears slowly falling down her cheeks now. She was controlling her breathing, keeping it from becoming haggard but the tears were uncontrollable. This whole conversation, Spot had remained unmoving and quiet. He dared to speak up when neither one of them looked as if they were going to tell him what that name meant.

"Who is Matthew?"

Belle looked up and kept her eyes on Jack. She knew he was too enraged to answer Spot. His hands were balled into tight fists and kept going from his sides to his head and back again.

"Matthew was Frankie's best friend growin up in our neighborhood. There were four of us who livied near each other and were constantly together. Me, Frankie, Matthew and Elsa. They were all the same age and I was always the bratty little sister who wanted to tag along. Frankie and Elsa never minded so much but Matthew was always tormenting me and picking on me. He never did anything too harsh because of Frankie, but soon he started taking his attention towards me in a different direction. I was never too comfortable being alone around him so I always tried to avoid it, but one day we ended up alone in Frankie's bedroom. He and Elsa had gone to get a deck of cards to play with. When they walked back in the room, they saw Matthew getting too friendly with me," Belle paused here. She took her eyes away from the pacing Jack and glanced at Spot. "Frankie and Matthew weren't friends after that."

Belle looked back at Jack. He had slowed his pacing and taken his hands from balled fists to laying flat on his hips. He turned to face Belle. "Please sit back down, Francis," Belle asked him.

Jack slowly complied. Once he was seated, Belle took another long breath and began to speak again.

"Matthew being my first customer isn't the only thing I have to tell you that will hurt you, Frankie." Jack winced at Belle's ease with which she referred to her past. As hard as this conversation was for her, Spot thought to himself, she was holding herself together very well. She was visibly upset and hurting but she spoke calmly and matter-of-factly.

Belle had started to speak once more. "Elsa's ma got really sick. She wasn't able to take care of Elsa anymore. She sent Elsa to The Rose Garden too. She came a few months after I did, but since she was older than me, Bobby started her right away. You know how frail and gentle Elsa always was. She couldn't handle it. She fought and struggled for two years. She got sick, like her ma. She died, Frankie." Belle whispered the last part while looking into Jack's eyes.

Jack dropped his head back to his hands and it stayed there for several minutes. During that time, neither Belle nor Spot spoke. Everyone was quiet, taking the moments to adjust to everything they had just heard. Finally, Jack brought his head out of his hands and stared at Belle.

"I am so sorry, Mary. I never meant for any of this to happen," he spoke with tears in his eyes. "I thought I was leaving you with good circumstances. I thought…" he paused here briefly, "you'd be better off."

"I know," Mary was quick to respond. "I know you thought that Frankie. I wasn't hurt by any of that. What I never understood was why I never heard from you again. For a few months, I held on to hope that you'd try and get in touch with me at Lady Gertrude's place and when you didn't hear from me, you'd somehow figure out what happened. But I never heard from you. That's what hurt. Why didn't you try and contact me? That's the only question I have."

Jack couldn't answer. No answer he could give her would be sufficient enough. Belle could sense that Jack needed some time. She had just given him a lot of painful information. Belle was always a thoughtful and understanding person. So much so, that it often allowed her to overlook her own feelings and focus on easing someone else's pain. This is how she felt now. She had just shared the torture she had lived with from the time she was 11 to 16 and she was thinking about the pain her brother felt.

She spoke, "its okay Frankie, we can talk about that another time. I know this is a lot to hear right now."

At this, Jack looked up at Mary. He reached across the bed and moved closer to her enveloping her in a tight embrace. Both had tears on their cheeks and were being comforted by finally feeling the love of family again.

Spot took this as his time to exit and let the pair have some time to themselves. He quietly left his room and went down to the main living room. A few of the guys were playing poker and asked Spot to join them. He declined. Instead he walked to an old worn out chair in a far corner of the room. He sat down and sighed. Belle's pain was much bigger than he had imagined. He couldn't process what he'd just heard. All he knew was that he had an overwhelming desire to be in that room with her. He wanted to never leave her. To protect her and erase the pain she held.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N **- Sorry that it has taken a while to update. I've posted all that I have had previously written so I might get backed up a bit now. Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing. It means worlds to me. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and please be patient with me while I write more.

love a star fall

**Chapter nine**

Jack and Belle took a while reconnecting in Spot's room. Under the circumstances, it was hard to go right back to a jovial reunion with each telling the other what they'd been up to the past five years. Instead, there was a lot of silence. Not uncomfortable or awkward silence though. It was a happy, if jaded silence.

After a while, Jack said, "Well Mary, I guess I should go down and let my boys in on what's going on. We kinda left them out in the cold when we walked up here."

Mary chuckled and wiped a final stray tear off her face. "Yeah, Frankie, I guess we did. I suppose I'll have to start calling you Jack. I like that you started using that name. It's fitting."

"Yeah, well," Jack started, "I'se wanted to leave Pa behind completely. I figured best way to do that was to use Ma's name, but I couldn't very well go by Kelly Jackson. So I just switched 'em."

"I like it," Mary replied. "I guess I'm Belle Kelly now. I like having Ma's name as my own." She smiled up at him. In that moment, they both felt relief. They were together again and despite the past, that's what mattered.

Jack went to open the door and Belle stopped him. "Would you send Spot up here? I feel like I need to thank him again and tell him I'm sorry for keeping this from him." She said.

Jack nodded, "Sure sis, I can do that. I'll see you downstairs after then and I can introduce ya to me boys. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great. I can't wait to meet them…Jack," She smiled. Jack left and walked down the stairs.

He walked over to Spot's chair. Spot looked up as he approached. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's doing alright," Jack replied. "She's probably gunna be dealing with some issues for a while, but I think she's okay. Thanks for all you've done for her, Spot. I don't know much, but I know you've been takin care of her. She's my little sister and that means a lot to me."

"No need to thank me, Jackie Boy," Spot responded. "She fits in perfectly here. We're all treatin her like one of our sisters. I'm glad she found ya though. She really missed ya Jack."

"I know man. I'm glad to have her back."

"Where is she now?" Spot asked.

"She's in ya room still. She wanted to talk to ya for a minute before she comes down and meets me boys," Jack told him.

That was all Spot needed to hear. He had been wanting to go to her since the second he walked out of the room. He got up and walked up the stairs. When he got to his door, it was already open and Belle was looking out his window. She turned around when she sensed him watching her. When their eyes met, Spot walked towards her.

Belle took a few steps towards him and they both stopped short only a few inches away from each other. "I'm sorry Spot," Belle started, looking down at her feet. Spot cut her off before she could finish.

"Hey, you got nothing to be appologizin for."

"Yes, I do," she said simply. Spot didn't interrupt her. He knew she was telling him that there was something she wanted to say. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my past any earlier. I know you were curious and you've been so kind to me. You deserved to know, but it is something very hard for me to talk about. Especially since I didn't know how you would react. I don't want to, but if you'd prefer, I'll leave."

As soon as she said this, Spot was confused. He didn't want her to leave. What would make her think he'd like her to leave? Belle took his silence to mean that she was correct. He didn't want someone like her around him and his boys. She began to speak again.

"I know what it's like to have people avoid me and not acknowledge me because of my profession. I understand it. It's in my past now, but I can see it is still something you don't want around. I thought it might end like this, so I want to make sure you know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. I…" Belle continued to express her thanks. Spot couldn't believe what he was hearing. She thought he would kick her out because she'd been forced to sell her body.

"Belle," he stopped her. Gently he tilted her chin up so she would meet his eyes. When he was sure she wasn't going to break his eye contact, he took his hand and gently took her arm. "You don't hafta go nowhere unless ya wanna. What is in your past don't matta cept to make me wanna erase the pain it caused ya. Most everyone in this city has some sorta story and lotsa em will break ya heart. It's life. I care bout ya a lot, Mary," Spot used her true name in earnest. "I cared bout ya before I knew ya history and if possible, I care bout ya even more now. I don't wanna kick ya out. I wanna help ya, still. I helped ya find Jackie Boy but I know ya aint whole yet. I told ya I'd help ya anyway I can and I still mean it. Brooklyn don't break their word that easily," He grinned. She had small tears streaking her cheeks again.

A few minutes later, after Belle had composed herself, the two walked down stairs. Jack looked up from the wall he was leaning on and walked over to meet them at the foot of the stairs. He held out his calloused hand to Belle and led her to a group of boys milling around the common room.

"So you'se tha sista of our infamous Cowboy, pleasure to meet ya," quipped a short Italian looking young man. He stuck out his hand to meet Belles.

"This here is Racetrack, most just call him Race," Jack informed her. All the boys were eager to meet Belle and get to know the girl who had known Jack before they had. Jack continued to do introductions and all the boys began telling jokes and stories about Jack over the years that Belle had missed. She laughed and smiled. She was more content than she could remember being in a long while. She found Jack, her Frankie. She had the comfort and protection of Spot and Brooklyn. She had a job that wasn't connected to a brothel in any form. She could already tell that she would become close friends with the Manhattan newsies, just as she had with the Brooklyn boys. Yes, for the first time in a long time Belle was content.

The Manhattan boys had decided to stay the night in Brooklyn and treat the night as a sort of impromptu holiday. It wasn't everyday that one of them was reunited with a lost loved one. It was a night to celebrate. The boys all planned on selling the next day, but they didn't care about doing as well as they normally would. They papes would still be there to sell the day after that. The Brooklyn lodging house was alive til the wee hours of the morning with laughter, games, and celebration. Belle felt more and more comfortable as the night went on. Finally though, it had to end and she retired to the room she shared with Spot, but not before wishing everyone, especially Jack and Spot a very heartfelt goodnight.

Belle pulled Jack aside and told him she was going to bed.

"It's been a very tiring day, Frank…Oh I mean Jack. I'm going to get some sleep," Belle drawled. Her southern accent was heavy with drowsiness.

"Alright, I'll walk ya upstairs," Jack offered.

Belle bid everyone goodnight and they started upstairs. Once they reached the hallway, Jack looked to make for the bunkroom, but Belle stopped him. She opened the door to Spot's room and walked in.

"You've been sleepin in Spot's room?" Jack asked, a bit alarmed. Spot was one of Jack's best friends and his oldest friend in the city, but he knew that Spot had a reputation for being a scoundrel. It was a reputation that, though not as bad as the stories made him out to be, was still based on truth. He didn't want his sister, a young woman he just found out had been used in such a way for several years, to become a conquest for Spot.

"Yes, I know it's not proper Frankie, but Spot said he didn't really want me sleeping in the bunkroom with so many boys. He didn't know my past but he could tell from certain reactions I had to a few situations that I wouldn't be comfortable sleeping around that many guys. He offered to let me have his room. It was my idea that he sleep in here too, on the floor of course. I felt awful putting him out of his own room," Belle told him.

"Do you know much about Spot's history with women, Belle? He is my best friend, but he aint' no saint. Has he,"

Belle cut him off before he could finish. "Spot has been nothing but gentlemanly to me since the moment I stepped through the door, Jack. I promise. I feel completely safe with him. As for his history…" She paused. "I really don't know anything. I know he hasn't had any girlfriends or anything like that around since I've been here." Belle looked at Jack. He stared back and tried to decipher what this meant. He didn't think Spot would try anything ungentlemanly now that he knew Belle was his sister, but he also wanted to know why he hadn't been seeing anyone then. He had heard from other newsies that Spot had stopped bringing around any women and wasn't dating anyone. At the time he had thought it was odd, but didn't dwell on it. Now he thought that he needed to have a talk with Spot.

Jack ended the night by wishing his sister sweet dreams and giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead before walking back downstairs. He decided he would talk to Spot about his sister the next time the two of them were alone. It was a night full of happiness and he didn't want to taint it with anything. Everyone was quieting down and getting ready to fall asleep. The Manhattan boys were finding spots on chairs or the floor, wherever they could and the Brooklyners headed upstairs. Jack found a spot and laid down. He fell asleep with a comfortable smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 10

I truly apologize for taking so long to update. I have the next two weeks off from work so when I'm not busy I'm going to try and keep writing so I'll update more often. I can't wait to let everyone know where the story is going in my head. This chapter might seem a little bit fluffy but it is setting up pieces for the future. I hope you enjoy. Please keep reading and reviewing.

love a star fall

**Chapter ten**

Over the next several weeks, Belle got to know all of the Manhattan newsies too. She spent the night at their lodging house a few times getting to meet Kloppman, play poker and simply get to know the guys. She still made her residence in Brooklyn. Manhattan simply didn't have any room for another newsie at the moment. Whenever she did spend the night, it meant that someone (usually Jack) had to sleep on the floor. Knowing that sleeping on the floor didn't give him the good rest he needed to get up early and sell, Belle kept refusing Jack's requests for her to come live in 'Hattan. She would explain herself to him, including her feeling that she was needed in Brooklyn. She had grown very attached to the boys there. Belle had become a sisterly figure in the newsie realm and she wanted to take care of her new family. Especially with Scratch. He looked up to her and Belle didn't feel right abandoning him.

Jack understood, but he still warned her to be cautious with Spot. She would brush him off and he would back down. Although both Sullivan's were overjoyed to be reunited, they knew that there were still unresolved questions and hurt feelings. Jack had yet to give Belle a reason why he had abandoned her and never tried to contact her. He knew it would be a painful conversation and he didn't want to admit guilt to himself or her. He loved Belle dearly and they both seemed content to live for the moment and push aside painful conversations. Jack however did not avoid having a conversation with Spot.

"So, Spot, word round town is you ain't bringing any girls round no more."

Spot cast a sideways glace at Jack during his comment.

"Yeah, what of it?" Spot responded.

"What nothing, I guess. It's just outta characta for ya, Spot." Jack sighed. He gave spot a side long look. The two were walking across the Brooklyn Bridge. Belle was a good distance ahead of them playing around with Scratch. The group was headed to Medda's. Jack had a few more things that they needed to talk about preparing for the anniversary party and Belle wanted to meet the woman who had helped the newsies so much during the strike. Spot and Scratch were along for company.

"So," Jack continued "Belle seems to get along real well in Brooklyn. She likes ya."

As soon as Jack turned the conversation towards Belle, Spot knew where his line of questioning was leading. Jack wanted to know Spot's intentions towards Belle.

"Look, Jackie Boy," Spot broke Jack off mid-thought. "Lemme be straight with ya. You're one ah me best friends. I know I can count on ya when it mattas. You've proved that. Took a while, but ya did." At this comment, Jack allowed a small lopsided grin. He knew Spot was referring to him turning scab for a brief time during the strike. Jack had since made his word good again, but it took some effort for Spot to allow himself to trust Jack again.

Spot continued, "I really like ya sista. She is the reason I've laid off the broads. Now, I don't know how much of my reputation you believed or not, but not all of it was earned. I ain't nearly the womanizer that I let on. It's mostly an image. That being said, your sista makes me wish I didn't have that image," Spot paused and looked at Jack.

Jack was watching him. Trying to read his face.

"This is hard fa me to say, especially since you're her brother. Well, here it is. You and me, Jack. We ain't no strangers to heartbreak. Neither is Belle. I've lived on the streets of New York long enough to know I can't save everyone and most of the time it ain't even gunna help ta try. I take care a my boys best I can. I would do anything for them. And we're brothers to hattan, I'd do anything for you'se guys too. But I've never wanted to help someone more in my life than your sista. Since the first days I knew her, all I wanted to do was erase the pain she's held on ta. I like her. I really like her. I'm young and I don't wanna say anything I might not know about, but I will say this. I really care about her. I've never felt this way about anyone. I won't hurt her, Jack." Spot stopped walking when he said this. He looked at Jack.

Jack was smiling. "Whatcha smiling like that for?" Spot asked.

"I can tell ya mean it. And I think Belle feels the same." Jack's face grew more serious. "Just be gentle with her. Mosta the boys know the loose details of her history now. She doesn't want to hide it. Specially since she knows them now and knows that they won't reject her because of it. But you know the details and how fragile she really is, Spot. I just want ya to be gentle with her."

Spot breathed a sigh of relief. "I will Jackie Boy, if I ever get the chance, I will. C'mon, let's catch up. Scratch's been to Medda's before but I don't know if he'll remember how to get there on his own."

Spot and Jack hurried to catch up to Belle and Scratch. The four continued along, laughing and joking until they walked up to a large theater hall. As they walk in, they are greeted by Medda herself. Jack had already informed her that he would be bringing the long lost sister by to meet her. Medda and Belle hit it off right away.

"So, Belle dear, do you have any theater experience?" Medda asked the girl.

"None that is really anything to speak of, ma'am. In Price I would sing a little for customers sometimes, but it wasn't anything special." Belle didn't know how much of her history Jack had filled Medda in on. She wanted to get to know her a little more before allowing her to know just what kind of establishment she had done her singing at.

"Nothing special," Jack scoffed. "Aw Bells, that's not the way I's rememba ya voice. Ma always said you had the voice of a song bird. You were always singing some tune when we was kids. I bet you gotta fine voice."

Belle smiled over at Jack. It was true. Her voice was not the most amazing voice ever, but it was pure and smooth. She knew it was good.

"Well Belle, the only reason I inquire is because I am trying to turn my establishment into a true theater. I love putting on shows with big musical numbers, but I have always wanted to perform plays as well. Have a real theater with rows and rows of audience members. Different from the tables of drinking men I have now. In fact, the boys' friend Denton has told me his nephew is an aspiring playwright. I am hoping that we can work together in the near future. If things work out they way I hope then I should be in need of some more talent. I'd be more than happy to have you audition and work for me."

Belle was shocked. This woman's good nature was everything the boys had told her about and more. "That would be lovely, ma'am."

Medda cut her off, "please, no ma'am. Just Medda will do."

"Alrigth Medda, thank you."

After a few more minutes of chatting with Jack about some plans for his speech and Medda's song numbers, the group left and met the rest of Manhattan at Tibby's. The rest of the day was just the boys and Belle hanging out and laughing. Everyone was getting excited for the big party at Medda's. It was still a few weeks away, but it gave everyone something to look forward to. Spot announced that Brooklyn would be hosting the after party for them and Manhattan. It was going to be a crazy night. Belle couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 11

Hello Readers, I greatly apologize for my absence. Life got chaotic and I got sidetracked. I am hoping that inspiration to write will stay with me for a while. I have the whole story played out in my mind it's just transferring that into written word is a bit daunting. I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying it. Let me know how you like this chapter. I am excited to get the chapter after this written. It's steamy!

love..fall

**Chapter eleven**

The Brooklyn newsies were lounging around the docks near their lodging house. The afternoon sun was beating down and making the mood tired and content. A few boys were splashing around in the water, but most were chatting idly. Belle was leaning against a large wooden crate with Scratch resting his head in her lap. Spot was sitting on top of the crate scanning over his boys. Things seemed to have changed since Belle had arrived. He thought it might have just been his imagination, but his boys seemed to have calmed down. Belle had given them a stabilizing influence. Before, they had been rough and chaotic. He had them organized when the time called for it and they were a family, but Belle had brought them a softer side. Just then, Scratch's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Belle, do you know any stories?"

Belle looked down at Scratch. His big brown eyes were staring up at her. She chuckled.

"Of course I do. I used to tell stories to a little girl in Carolina all the time. It helped her get to sleep."

"Do you know the one about the girl who is forced to live with a monster?"

"A monster… uhh…oh, do you mean Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's the one! Will you tell it?"

Belle chuckled again. "Sure dahlin, I'll tell it. Once upon a time there was a small town. A beautiful young girl lived in this town and…" Belle drawled on in her charming accent.

Spot settled his back against another pile of crates to observe Belle telling her story. She had changed over the time he'd known her. When he first saw her there was no denying her beauty. She had beauty without even trying. But her face and eyes didn't hold the life that he saw in them now. She had been like a porcelain doll. Beautiful. Perfect. Lifeless. Now Spot watched her and noticed the difference.

She was animatedly retelling the fairytale and a few other boys had gathered around to listen. The clothes she had worn in her first few days with the newsies had been replaced. She now wore a pair of olive green pants that hung low on her hips and hit just below her knees. Her shirt was a cream colored long-john undershirt that she wore with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows. They were hand-me downs from some of the more slim Brooklyn boys. Some days she would wear a pair of Spot's old suspenders. Although they had been boys clothes, they hugged her curves and still revealed her nature to the world. Spot noticed that Belle looked more comfortable in her own skin. She had found that spark of life and now she beamed. She smiled all the time and the boys were constantly making her laugh. She had come alive.

Spot found himself staring and listening to her story. She was a good story teller. She used her hands a lot. They were constantly moving, emphasizing the words she was saying. She continued to tell her story and when she was finished, the sun had sunk low on the horizon. Spot stood up and stretched.

"Alright, ya bums. It's time we head back. Hattan is coming for poker tomorrow night and if you are planning on betting ya money, we should get to sleep sos we can wake up and earn it," he looked at the boys around the dock. They all agreed and began walking up the dock toward their lodging house. Scratch was holding Belle's hand as they walked a few paces ahead of Spot. Spot didn't know what pushed him to do it, but he sped up a bit and wrapped his arm around Belle's waist as they walked the rest of the way. He looked down at her and noticed a broad smile on her face.

"What're ya smilin' about?" he asked with a smile of his own in his voice.

Belle looked up at him. "I'm just happy, Spot. Here, with you and the boys. And with Jack. I'm happy."

"Well, Miss Belle, that's a good reason to smile then," Spot replied.

Later, the next night, the poker games were in full swin and the drinks were flowing. Belle was walking from table to table making sure everyone was having fun and not cheating. The younger boys were playing marbles on the floor near the door. Belle crouched down next to Scratch and watched them.

"Are you boys playing fair?" she teased.

"Of course we are, Belle! I ain't a cheata!" Scratch said with pride.

"I know you're not, dahlin, I'm only teasing," Belle chuckled.

"Hey Mary," Jack called.

Mary stood up and looked to the nearest table. Jack sat there with Race, Spot, and Bull.

"I'm sorry, who?" Mary smiled in reply.

"Oh you must pardon him, my lady. He has had one to many libations for such an early hour. He meant to ask for a Miss Belle. Might you have seen her?" Race quipped in a dramatic upper class tone.

"I do believe that young lady went upstairs, let me go check for you," Belle replied.

"Wait, wait Belle come over here," Jack asked.

Everyone chuckled and was smiling as Belle walked over. She leaned her hand against Jack's chair and looked down at him.

"What is it you need me for, Jack?"

"I was just thinkin, hows about you sit down and stop playing hostest for a round?" Jack asked. Belle smiled down at him, not replying.

"How bout it fellas? Whaddya say Belle plays my chair for a bit?" Jack looked around at his table.

"Ah, no offense there Jackie boy, or to you Belle, but do ya even know how to play poker?" Race asked.

Belle sat down and let a slow grin appear on her lips. She looked across the table at Race.

"Oh, I think I can keep up," she drawled.

A few hands later, Belle had done more than keep up. She gave Race a run for his money. Currently, the two were the only ones left in an intense hand. Race couldn't believe it. Belle was very good. What's more is she kept up her usually smile and humor. She never let on to her hand. He couldn't find a tell on her. The only difference he could find was that she had gradually gotten more inebriated as she had several beers at the table. Knowing that she wasn't a drinker except at functions such as this, she was a lightweight and usually ended up slightly drunk. That being said, she played with the same casual calm and perfection she embodied in the rest of her actions. It had come down to Race and Belle for the last three hands. Belle had won the last three hands.

"What about it Race? You show first," Belle said.

"Well seeing as how letting ladies go first hasn't made a difference in the last games," Race paused and smiled good naturedly at Belle, "here goes."

Race laid down. Belle smiled at his hand. She looked at her own cards.

"Well Race, my dear, you walk away the winner for the night," she said as she laid her cards down. Race's flush had beat her straight. She smiled at him. Race was beaming and gathering his winnings. Once he had them, he shoved them in his pocket and walked around the table. As Belle stood up, Race took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you for the pleasure of your competition, my lady," Race kidded once more in his fake upper class accent. Belle giggled and gave Race a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Spot, watching the interaction, felt his face heat up some and a slight wave of jealousy run over him. He took this as his cue to interrupt. "So Belle, how'd ya learn to play poker like that?" he asked.

"Our Pop," Belle replied simply as Jack came up behind her laying his hands on her shoulders.

Jack spoke next. "He was always hustling, drinking, gambling, ya know. He taught us soon as we could hold cards. I was never as good as my little sis here. We used to play with the otha kids around our neighborhood in Price. Belle here was so good though, that she was able to make Pop think she stunk," Jack said laughing.

Belle chuckled. "Well, I had to. I didn't want him bringing me along to help him cheat people. I don't cheat. But if he knew I was good and had such a good poker face, he would have forced me. Plus I still had practice playing over the past few years at the Rose," Belle stated simply. She moved from Jack to pick up some of the empty beer bottles and take them to the kitchen. Everyone was calmed by Belle's last statement. It wasn't often that she spoke about the Rose so casually. The fact that she had been drinking was obvious. Everyone knew the overview of what Belle had been through before finding her family with the newsies. Jack and Spot were the only two who knew the details, but it didn't stop everyone from wishing that her past wasn't there to haunt her. Belle kept moving through her motions, as if she hadn't mentioned her previous life.

Spot was the first to spring to life, "Lemme help ya Belle." He offered his help to her, he thought simply, as he had since the day he met her. He wanted to be the one to always help her. Belle smiled at him and handed him a few bottles.

"Thanks, Spot," she replied. "Anyone need anything," she asked as she walked towards the kitchen. A chorus of no or no thank you echoed around her. Spot followed close behind her.

The two walked into the kitchen and began putting the bottles down on the counter. Spot backed up a few feet and watched as Belle turned on the faucet in the sink and rinsed out the bottles. They needed to return them so they could stay in good graces with the man who let them drink his cheep beer in exchange for help with labor occasionally at his bar.

Belle moved with such an ease and grace, Spot couldn't help but stare at her. He knew that she had been drinking but it hadn't effected her movements. She still entranced him. He found himself moving slowly closer to her. As she finished rinsing the last bottle out, she slowly turned around to meet his stormy blue eyes. He was close enough that she felt his breathe on her face. Slowly, gently Spot brought his hands to rest on the curve of Belle's hips. Their torso's brushing against each other. Belle read the look in his eyes and lowered her eyes to the ground. Spot brought his hand up to brush the hair off her forehead and swept it behind her ear, slowly tilting her lips back up to meet his. He kissed her. Soft and sweet. He held her face with his hand and kissed her like he had wanted to for weeks.

She kissed him back, bringing her hands up to rest on his chest. After a few moments, Belle pulled her lips away and took Spot's hand. She led him out of the kitchen and passed towards the stairs without attracting any of the boys' attention. As they mounted the stairs, Spot's mind raced. He had finally felt those angel lips. Her soft skin, gentle movements, fragile frame. He wanted to kiss her forever. He wanted to do more too. She would be heaven to him.

She led him into the room they shared and closed the door behind them. Spot turned to face her. She had been wearing a simple navy blue dress that Medda had lent her for the night. It had accented her clear eyes. It was on the floor. Belle stood there in her slip beginning to slide her arms out of it. Realization slammed into Spot like a runaway horse.


End file.
